hotlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Unofficial Protocol Extensions
The following is a collection of Hotline protocol extensions discovered or documented in various third party Hotline clients, servers, and trackers. Please note that some of these may clash with other extensions described here, should you wish to implement them. Some are documented, but unused, however. This page is an active work in progress and is incomplete. =Hotline Open Protocol Extensions (HOPE)= HOPE is implemented primarily in various distributions of HXD. It offers an advanced layer of security over vanilla Hotline using cryptography. HOPE Transaction Types File Hash (3808) Initiator: Client HOPE Transaction Fields Session Key (3587) MAC Algorithm (3588) Type: String Can be one of: "HMAC-MD5", "HMAC-SHA1", "MD5", or "SHA1" SID (3687) MD5 Hash (3712) Type: Binary HAVAL Hash (3713) Type: Binary SHA1 Hash (3714) Type: Binary Icon cicn (3728) Chat Away (3745) Type: Integer Server Cipher Algorithm (3777) Type: String Can be one of: "BLOWFISH", "IDEA", "RC4", or "NONE" (0) Client Cipher Algorithm (3778) Type: String Can be one of: "BLOWFISH", "IDEA", "RC4", or "NONE" (0) Server Cipher Mode (3779) Client Cipher Mode (3780) Server Cipher IVEC (3781) Type: Binary Client Cipher IVEC (3782) Type: Binary Server Checksum Algorithm (3783) Client Checksum Algorithm (3784) Server Compression Algorithm (3785) Type: String Can be one of: "GZIP" or "NONE" (0) Client Compression Algorithm (3786) Type: String Can be one of: "GZIP" or "NONE" (0) =Avaraline extensions= Avaraline seems to have additions relating to either custom or animated icons using the GIF format, with a few other additions. HXD has incorporated support for it. Avaraline Transaction Types Icon list (1861) Initiator: Client Set icon (1862) Initiator: Client Get icon (1863) Initiator: Client Icon change (1864) Initiator: Server Link login (2048) Initiator: Server Link join (2049) Initiator: Server Link leave (2050) Initiator: Server Link packet (2051) Initiator: Server Get news unformatted (2149) Initiator: Client Get user info unformatted (2160) Initiator: Client Account self modify (2304) Initiator: Client Permission list (2305) Initiator: Client Avaraline Transaction Fields GIF Icon (768) Type: Binary GIF List (769) Type: Binary Offset (793) Limit (794) Count (795) News Limit (800) Search (1024) Color (1280) Type: Integer Packet (1536) Post (2048) Post ID (2049) Permission Group (2128) Permissions (2129) IP Address (2304) =GLoarbLine extensions= GLoarbLine is a derivative of the official Hotline source code which adds minimal HOPE support along with new account permissions and some misc. packets GLoarbLine Transaction Types Icon change (123) Nickname change (124) Fake red (125) Away (126) myTran_CrazyServer (127) Block download (128) Visibility (129) Admin spector (130) Standard message (131) Edit news article (412) GLoarbLine Transaction Fields Icon ID (117) Nickname (118) Fake Red (119) Away (120) Block Download (121) Visible (122) Admin Spector (123) Standard Message (124) GLoarbLine Privilege Bits GLoarbLine introduces a few new privilege bits in addition to the official privilege bits. All privs on looks like this. In Hex 'FF F3 CF EF FF FF FE 00' 11111111-11110011-11001111-11111111-11111111-11111111-11111110-00000000 =PHXD extensions= Catkiller's PHXD server adds a single addition to Hotline's transaction fields to support an IRC bridge, along with supporting HOPE and Avaraline (mostly). PHXD Transaction Fields Old IRC Nickname (1024) Category:Development